


Intensity

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento had a feeling of what was going to happen when Fuma started to act increasingly awkward, but instead of fighting it, he just let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts), [and Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Cortney), [because they wanted my to write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+they+wanted+my+to+write+this).



> Hey everyone!  
> This was a spontanios prompt for awkward FumaKen with awkward confessions and first dates and first kisses and yeah, this is what came out of it. It was quite fun to write, actually, so I hope you will enjoy it as much while reading :D

Kento’s POV

I could not pinpoint the exact moment it had happened but at some point, Fuma started to act differently around me. 

It was the way I caught him looking at me sometimes, all intense and thoughtful, and though I knew Fuma so well I could for the life of me not interpret what was going on inside of him in these moments. It made me feel weird and uncomfortable, my heartbeat speeding up at being looked at that way by my best friend. 

I also noticed Fuma getting increasingly closer to me, touching me in moments that usually would not require body contact, or searching out my proximity in a way that was very unlike him. It had always been me reaching out for Fuma, and him becoming uncomfortable with too much contact, and now, he was searching it by himself, and it threw me in a weird way.

I could not really tell what it was that was going until it kind of dawned on me one day during dance rehearsals. I was feeling exhausted and had a hard time hiding it, and then there was Fuma all over me suddenly, bringing me drinks and telling me to take it easy, and the way he was looking at me made me feel like I was the most essential thing to his life and suddenly, I had a feeling of what was going on. 

That night, I lay awake for hours in my bed, just staring up at the dark ceiling and trying to process my observations, until I allowed to really ask myself fully articulated in my head:

_What if Fuma was in love with me?_

A part of me freaked at the thought, because it was Fuma and I had known him forever and he was my band mate and my friend and this was not supposed to happen. 

But the other part of me, and that one became more dominant the longer I pondered about the matter, couldn’t help but _like_ that thought, exactly _because_ it was Fuma. 

Fuma had always been the one person closest to me, ever since I entered the agency, and I trusted him more than anyone else. I liked being close to him, felt comfortable in his presence, and if I was really honest with myself, I liked every bit of attention he was giving to me.

So I decided that, instead of freaking and questioning it, I would just watch the situation and see what would happen. 

I also did not need to wait long for Fuma to make his move. There was a week of more secret looks and casual touches before one day, Fuma wrote a message to me, asking if he could get me from University that day so we could grab lunch together before work.

I immediately had a hunch about Fuma’s offer because my university was not really on his way to work and something was just off about him coming all the way to pick me up. But I did not question him, only accepting with a few smiley emoticons, and when I left the university, Fuma was already waiting for me at the entrance, fumbling with his phone and seeming nervous and tense. 

We talked normally throughout lunch, but Fuma did not seem to be able to shake his nerves off, and it bothered me so much that in the end, I just threw all inhibitions out of the window and asked about it. 

“You behave awkwardly” I pointed out, almost making Fuma choke on his drink. “Do you have something to tell me?”

Fuma blinked, breathing deeply to get past his coughing fit before beginning to play with his fingers again. There was a tensed silence before Fuma looked back up at me, his voice low and shaky as he started talking. 

“I want to discuss something” he said hesitantly. “About us.”

“Okay” I said calmly, though my heartbeat sped up at least double at his words. “What about us?”

“I just-“ Fuma murmured, gulping. “Lately, I have been… feeling some things, and I just… I want to know if I am just imagining it, or if you feel the same way.”

I took a deep breath, finding that simple action strangely hard now that everything I had thought about the last week was really happening. 

“It’s just that I-“ Fuma continued, fumbling with his words before bring out: “I have these feelings for you. And I think they are going beyond friendship.”

I could hear my heartbeat droning in my ears, and when I looked up into Fuma’s eyes, there was fear and insecurity in them, and strangely enough it gave me the courage to answer. 

“I’ve been feeling these things too” I said finally, and Fuma let out a breath bigger than him in response. “Lately, it was just… something was going on between us, and-“

“I’m so glad it isn’t only me” Fuma breathed out, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done if you-“

“I have been thinking about this for a while” I admitted with a small smile. “I was wondering if you were going to say something soon.”

“You could have said something, too, you know” Fuma groaned, opening his eyes to glare at me half-heartedly, and I chuckled. 

“Sorry” I sighed. “I wanted to see what would happen. I’m kind of glad that you spoke up now, though.”

“Even if it makes things awkward?” Fuma said softly. 

“How much more awkward than this conversation can it get, really?” I demanded, and Fuma broke out into the first real laugh of the day, and it made me feel a lot better. “We can only move forward from here.”

“Okay” Fuma nodded, seeming reassured by my words. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” I asked hesitantly, because Fuma had been the one to bring it up, so he’d better have an idea.

Fuma took a sip from his water before meeting my eyes again and asking: “Are you free this Sunday? We have no work there.”

“I have an essay to write, but if I start early, we can meet in the afternoon” I said slowly.

“Okay” Fuma nodded. “Then let’s go out.”

“As in, a date?” I asked. 

“Yes” Fuma nodded, seeming nervous again. “Or don’t you want to?”

“I do!” I said quickly, and Fuma nodded in relief. 

“Okay” he said. “I will…Think of something for us, and then mail you?”

“Sounds good” I smiled softly, and a weird warmth spread through me when Fuma smiled back. 

Well, that was that, I thought with some relief. The first step was made. 

In the end, Fuma wrote me a mail Saturday night, asking me to meet him at 4pm the next day in front of the Shibuya station. He did not tip me off on what he had planned for the date, but somehow, it was also nice to let him surprise me, I thought giddily, trying hard to not feel too much like a middle school girl on her first date.

I had never much questioned my sexuality, just taking things the way they came, and when I had found a man more attractive than a woman here and there, well. Nothing in that direction had ever happened though, and now that it did, with my friend, of all people, it made me feel ridiculously insecure.

Because there was kind of a common consensus about how to behave on dates with girls, how to be a gentlemen and take care of them, but I was pretty sure that these kind of things did not apply to a date with a guy. Above all not with Fuma, because we had known each other forever, and really, there wasn’t much I could do to impress him in any way. 

It left me totally clueless about what to do. It started with little things, like what I was supposed to wear, because dressing up too flashy for Fuma would probably be weird, but on the other hand, not dressing up would kind of defeat the whole date purpose. So instead of writing the essay like I was supposed to, I spent 2 hours in front of my open cupboard, trying on different outfits and feeling like screaming because of how silly I felt. 

When I finally stood in front of the subway gates at 4 o’clock, I had dressed myself up in my favorite jeans and a nice dress shirt, but thrown a coat over and snuggled myself so deeply into my scarf that no one could really tell. When Fuma finally turned up, he was also hidden in a huge hoodie and wearing his glasses, and the normality of it made me grin a little in relief. 

“Hi” I said awkwardly, and Fuma smiled nervously before nodding into the general direction of the crossing, and we started walking in silence.

“Where are we going?” I asked finally as we had to stop at a red traffic light. 

“The cinema” Fuma said, not looking at me, but the flush on his face tipped me off that there was something more to his plans. 

“Which movie?” I frowned, my eyes glued to Fuma’s face, almost missing when the light turned green and everyone started walking again. 

When Fuma finally answered, it was mumbled and I almost didn’t catch it.

“Bad Boys J”

I gaped at him for a moment, before breaking out into a huge smile. 

“I kind of saw that movie already” I chuckled, and Fuma groaned, his face incredibly red now.

“Shut up, I didn’t” he groaned, not meeting my eyes and adding, even more quietly: “And I kind of have a thing for the main actor, but don’t tell anyone.”

His words made me feel all warm and fuzzy, and yeah, I guess that was what made this a date, and different from our usual afternoons together. 

“I hope you’re talking about me, and not about Nikaido or Hasshi” I smiled, and Fuma chuckled as he finally turned his head to meet my eyes. 

We exchanged a strangely intense gaze before I stumbled over my own feet and Fuma laughed as he reached out to steady me. Yeah, I was kind of glad I did not really need to woo Fuma anymore, because that would have surely not helped.

The cinema was pretty empty, seeing that the movie had already been running for a few weeks, and I was glad about that, because if anyone had recognized us, this would have been pretty weird. But like this, we were able to steal two places alone in the last row, and as soon as the lights went out, we were pretty much by ourselves. 

As soon as the movie started running, we fell quiet, not interacting much more than occasionally our hands meeting as we both reached out for the popcorn. Fuma seemed more or less engaged in the movie, and while I was glad about that, I had already seen it a few times, and was way too aware of Fuma’s presence right next to me to really pay attention. 

When I first turned my head to look at Fuma instead of the screen, he did not really notice it, and I busied myself for a while with watching his reactions, bathing in every emotion that ran over his face. 

After a while, our eyes met though, and I smiled in embarrassment before looking back at the screen, feeling quite caught. I did not expect it, when Fuma shyly reached out to entwine our fingers, and a spark of electricity went through me at his touch. 

I played with his fingers for a while, much more interested in them than what was happening at the screen, before taking a deep breath and gulping down my nerves to let my head fall onto his shoulder, searching for more intimacy. 

Fuma tensed at first, seeming surprised, before relaxing and leaning his head against mine.

“Are you bored?” Fuma whispered after a while, softly touching his thumb against mine. “Was this a bad idea?”

“No” I whispered back, turning my head to look up at him. “It was a cute idea. Don’t worry about it.”

Fuma nodded, and I felt him taking a deep breath of relief, and it made me smile and gave me enough courage to lean up a little.

Fuma stopped breathing for a moment when my lips brushed his cheekbone, just below his glasses, closing his eyes when I lingered a little. When I began to pull away, Fuma reached out his free hand to drive it into my hair, holding me close. 

We looked at each other for moment in the darkness, the movie long forgotten, and when Fuma closed his eyes again and leaned in, I felt only a little squirmy in crossing the last bit of distance between us and bringing our lips together.

Fuma kissed much more softly than I would have ever expected it from him, slow and lenient and a little shy, but I felt it all through my body, like a tingle that was spreading all the way to my toes. 

It was me, who initiated deepening the kiss gradually, and when I brushed my tongue against his lips, Fuma gasped just a little before bringing his tongue out to meet mine. 

Fuma tasted like the popcorn we had shared, and he loosely tightened pulled his arm around my shoulder as we continued kissing, pulling me into him as far as he could, with the awkward position of the seats and the arm rest that was digging into my ribs, but it was so no worth it to pull away now for these little details. 

I don’t know how long we kept kissing, slow and without any haste, like we had all the time in the word, but when there was a loud yell of me in Hiroshima-ben, Fuma jerked, opening his eyes to eye the screen warily. 

It made me chuckle into the kiss, breaking away to muffle my laughter into the skin of his neck. 

“I need to watch the movie again with my brother” Fuma whispered breathlessly. “I totally missed the point.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you” I whispered back, and Fuma nudged my jaw softly with his shoulder, making me chuckle again. 

Fuma seemed reluctant, to let go of my hand when the lights turned on again, and somehow, the loud noises from the outside world and the bright traffic lights seemed cruel and disturbing after we had spent 2 hours in our own cozy world. 

“Do you have to go home tonight?” Fuma asked quietly as we aimlessly strolled into the direction of the train station. 

“Depends” I said with a frown. “I don’t have a change of clothes with me, and I’d need you to borrow me paper and pens for university tomorrow.”

“If that’s the only problem, we will find a way” Fuma chuckled, bumping my shoulder while walking, and I smiled. “Stay over.”

“Okay” I said slowly, knowing exactly what this invitation sounded like. It scared me a little, but another part of me, the one that remembered the deep kisses from earlier wanted this more than anything else. “Okay” I repeated again, as if to calm my own nerves.

“We don’t need to…” Fuma said quietly, not meeting my eyes. “I mean, we don’t need to _do_ anything. This is not about that. It is just… I want to spend more time with you, and be close to you. I can sleep on the floor, if you want to.”

“Don’t be silly” I laughed at that, reaching out to inconspicuously entwine our little fingers. “Let’s just… see what happens, okay? We are in no rush.”

“True” Fuma nodded, smiling at me, and it calmed my nerves more than anything he could have possibly said.

When we arrived at Fuma’s house an hour later, I was surprised to find everyone gone. 

“They are out until tomorrow” Fuma explained awkwardly as he slipped out of his shoes. “My little brother is on a field trip and my parents made use of that to go visit my aunt in Fukuoka for a long weekend. I kind have wouldn’t have invited you over if they had been there, because my siblings would have kidnapped you and our date would have been officially over.”

I had to laugh at that, and Fuma threw me a nervous smile before walking ahead of me, leading the way to his room. 

I had been here so many times that Fuma’s home felt like a second home to me, and the Kikuchi family almost as close as my own family. Being in this house with the familiar atmosphere in the unfamiliar situation made me feel a little more relaxed and reminded me again and again that this was _Fuma_ I was dealing with, not some random guy who had picked me up or something. 

I trusted Fuma, and there would nothing be happening tonight that I would regret later. 

Fuma was a little restless when we entered his room though, opening his cupboard and searching for clothes for me to sleep in, and mumbling something about if I wanted to order dinner. It wasn’t until I openly laughed at him that he finally gave up and plopped down next to me on the bed with a sigh.

“Is this weird?” he asked self-consciously. “Tell me if it is, because we can still-“

I cut him off by searching for his hand again, holding onto it tightly. 

“Of course it is a little weird” I admitted. “We’ve known each other for so long and now everything changes all of a sudden. But that doesn’t make me want this any less. I said yes, right?”

Fuma squeezed my hand, seeming reassured by that, before admitting very quietly: “I never even thought of a guy like this before you. You are the first one I ever wanted to be close to like this.”

“I have also never been with a guy before” I nodded. “But does it really matter?”

“I guess not” Fuma nodded thoughtfully.”But it makes me really nervous. I have no idea what to do.”

“You did pretty well in the cinema” I admitted. “When you were kissing me.”

Fuma looked at me at that, and I caught his gaze for a moment before closing my eyes and leaning in again, hoping he would get the message. 

I was relieved when I felt Fuma’s lips against mine again, and my arms went around his neck as I melted into the kiss. Fuma was hesitant as his arms closed around my waist, but when I brushed my tongue against his again, he pulled me just that tiny bit closer and things seemed to fall into place. 

I don’t know how long we just kept kissing like that, because I felt like I could keep kissing Fuma forever and I was in no real rush for anything with the sensations this gave me, but then Fuma’s hands started to draw small patterns on my back, and the way it felt through the thin material of my dress shirt made me shudder in want for something more. 

It urged me on to let my hands run through his hair and over this skin of his neck until Fuma moaned lightly into our kiss and I broke apart a little for air. 

“Can I remove your shirt?” I asked breathlessly, catching Fuma’s gaze. “I want to feel your skin.”

I saw Fuma’s Adam’s apple tremble as he gulped, and it distracted me enough to space out for a moment before he nodded, reaching for the hem of his hoodie himself. 

My eyes focused on his stomach immediately as he exposed it, tracing his well-trained body, and I only looked up again when Fuma had let the hoodie fall to the floor and was carefully placing his glasses on the bedside table. 

Fuma reached out to me before I could even react, wordlessly opening the buttons of my dress shirt, and I experimentally ran my palms down his arms, just to feel his warm skin under my fingers. The goosebumps on his skin fueled me on, and after I had shrugged out of the shirt, I reached out to run my curious fingers over his chest. 

Fuma mimicked my actions, and we spent a while just touching each other and kissing, enjoying the way the other’s skin felt under our fingers and the way it felt to have the other touch us like this. 

When my fingers went to the buttons of Fuma’s jeans, he tensed a little, and it made me break the kiss to look at him, only one button opened.

“Is this okay?” I asked hesitantly, and Fuma licked his lips. 

“Are we going to go all the way?” He asked unsurely. “Because-“

“I think we should leave that for some time we are more prepared” I said quietly. “But for now, I just… I want to feel you? Touch you? Be touched by you?”

Fuma nodded, smiling slightly as he palmed my cheek with one hand. 

“Touching sounds good” he admitted before diving into another kiss. 

My fingers trembled a little as I continued opening Fuma’s pants, and when I was done, Fuma broke our kiss again to stand up, pulling them down his legs. I tried not to stare, instead opening my own pants and getting rid of them and my underwear. 

When I looked to Fuma again, he had slipped under the blanket of his bed, holding it up for me to join him.

His skin was warm when my body aligned with his, and Fuma pulled me into another kiss right away, running his hands down my back, and over my buttocks and thighs. 

I pressed my body against his in response, and a moan escaped both of our lips as our erections bumped into each other. 

I was the one to reach down first. Fuma’s shaft felt hot and intense between my fingers, and the way Fuma’s breath hitched when I touched him felt pretty amazing. I continued kissing him as I stroked him, marveling in every reaction I got, every shudder and moan or a simple catch of breath.

Fuma soon reached for my erection too, and the moment he did, my whole body seemed on fire. It became increasingly hard, to keep pleasuring Fuma while being touched that way myself, and we fueled each other on like that, speeding each other up increasingly the closer to the edge we came.

At some point, we had to break our kiss to breathe, and our eyes met and we kept our gaze for a few strangely intense moments. 

“This feels so good” I whispered after a while, struggling to keep my eyes open and tightening my grip around Fuma. 

“Kento” Fuma whispered, knotting his free hand into my hair, and it added to the sea of sensations that were slowly becoming too much. 

Fuma came first, preceded by a strangled moan, and I opened my eyes just in time to watch his face as he let go, emptying himself into my hand, his whole body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He looked so beautiful that I never wanted to stop looking at him, not even caring that his hand had stilled its ministrations for the time being. 

When Fuma opened his eyes again and they focused back on me, I could not help but lean in to kiss him again. 

Fuma’s hand started moving again as we kissed, and when I had to break apart for air again, he kept kissing over my throat, and his free hand ran over my chest. 

It became decidedly too much when his finger started to circle my nipple, the warmth pooling somewhere in my belly before I arched my back and came, hard and more intense than I had ever before. 

When I opened my eyes again, Fuma was brushing my bangs out of my eyes and looking down at me like I was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, and it made the aftershocks even more intense.

“Kento” he whispered softly. “I think I love you.” 

His words surrounded me with more warmth than any blanket ever could have, and I smiled, leaning into the touch of his hand.

“Good, because I think I love you, too” I admitted. 

I felt that Fuma was smiling, too, when his lips met mine for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> .... Comments? Pretty Please?


End file.
